


Afraid.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think you know some people, you think you know how they are and you say they act in a certain way always and they never change, but that's not the whole true, some people just don't like to show their weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid.

One year after the apocalypse, the ghostbusters kept working. Of course they weren't big cases but still, they were amazing. They loved to work on this, there was no way they were going to stop, not when there was people that needed them. They were heroes. Not like Superman. Not like Batman. Not like the Avengers. They were different. They were cooler. Cases for them, were easy, like an easy problem of math for a 6 year old kid. They knew what they had to do, they knew every step of their work. They were already used to it, they knew their work.

As always, Abby was in her computer, reading some comments of them and writing about their experiences. Patty was watching TV, trying to distract herself. Erin was sitting on the couch reading a science book as she always did. And of course, Holtzmann was creating some new invention for them to use. Those were their normal lifes. Easy and relaxing. At nights, Patty was the first one to go to sleep, followed by Abby who made sure everything was alright, Erin tried hard to go to sleep but she couldn't. The reason why was that Holtzmann always stayed up, some nights, she didn't even sleep, she just stayed repairing or creating some new inventions. She barely ate, she barely slept, she barely talked. It was normal on Holtzmann.

But Erin wanted to change that a little, she wanted to get to know Holtzmann, she wanted to talk to her and make sure she ate, make sure she slept. For some reason she cared more that she should. But why? Everytime Holtzmann winked at her or just gave her that silly smile of hers, Erin's heart stared beating like crazy and she felt this tickles on her stomach that couldn't stop. When she heard Holtzmann singing or just talking, her voice stayed on her mind. When Holtzmann danced, Erin couldn't help but smiled and giggle. Holtzmann was such a dork. But she loved that dorkness of Holtzmann. It was cute.

As they were about to do their normal things, they heard the phone ring and they all looked at each other. They waited for Kevin to say something until they heard Kevin walking.

 _"Time to work!"_ Kevin yelled.

 _"Let's do this girls!"_ Abby smiled and grabbed her things.

 _"Let's gooooo!"_ Holtzmann ran like a little girl until she was in the car, she was always the first one to get to the car. She loved to drive.

***************

 _"Alright girls, for what Kevin said, in this house, lived a man who used to torture and kill people. That man, is in there. The family that now lives here says that he always tried to hurt them, they can't live in here if he's here so, Patty, you and I are going to the basement. Erin, you and Holtzmann go around the house, perhaps, second and third floor, got it?"_ Erin and Holtzmann nodded. _"Alright, let's do this girls!"_ Abby said walking to the door followed by Patty.

 _"Ready, Gilbert?"_ Holtzmann grinned and walked to the door.

 _"I was born ready."_ Erin nodded and followed Holtzmann into the house.

It seemed like the first floor was clear, no sight of ghost. Abby and Patty went to the basement and Erin and Holtzmann walked to the stairs to the second floor. The house was really big, it was a mansion, it looked old and dirty, no one ever came to this house until now, maybe that's why the ghost was so mad. As they walked, there was some laughing on one of the rooms. Holtzmann looked at Erin.

_"Did you hear that?"_

_"Someone laughing."_ Erin looked at the door on her right and walked to the room. She heard the ghost laughing.

Holtzmann was about to walk to Erin but then heard another laugh. Holtzmann turned around and heard the laugh again, a little far from where she was.

 _"I thought Abby said it was just one ghost?"_ Erin said while looked at Holtzmann.

 _"Well, it seems like he doesn't like to party alone."_ Holtzmann smirked and chuckled. _"Let's just get this one first."_

Erin rolled her eyes but chuckled. _"On my count. 1...2...3!"_

Holtzmann opened the door and found the ghost sitting in a chair, the ghost looked at them and started laughing like crazy. They fought the ghost until they got him. Freaking ghost, he liked to play.

 _"It seems like his friends are kind of crazy."_ Holtzmann sigh.

 _"It seems like it."_ Erin closed the door and walked straight to the other room. _"Where did you hear the other laugh?"_

 _"This room."_ Holtzmann pointed to one of the door that was at the end of the hallway.

Erin nodded and looked at Holtzmann. _"Again, on my count. 1...2...3!"_

Holtzmann opened the door and it was just a closet, with no ghost. _"I swear that I heard the laugh coming out from here."_ Holtzmann entered the closet and tried to look for the ghost but there was nothing.

 _"Well maybe he left while we were-"_ Erin felt someone pushing her into the closer and then the door closed. They both heard laughs coming out from the other side of the door. _"You gotta be kidding me."_ Erin tried to open the door but it seemed like it was locked. _"Really?!"_ Erin yelled while turning the light on and sigh. Erin tried again but nothing, they were stuck in the closet. _"Great, now we're stuck in here."_ Erin shook her head and looked at Holtzmann. _"I'll try to contact Abby and Patty but I don't think I will-"_ Erin stopped when she saw that Holtzmann was trembling. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and was staring at the floor. _"Holtzmann...are you alright?"_

 _"Y-Yeah, s-sure just...try t-to contact A-Abby..."_ She couldn't even talk.

Erin tried to use the walkie talkie but it didn't work, static was interfering. _"Stupid static. Well...I hope they come look for us."_

 _"Shit..."_ Holtzmann sigh and shook her head.

_"Are you seriously alright?"_

_"I'm just fine."_ Holtzmann said without looking at Erin, just staring at the floor.

 _"You can tell me if there's something-"_ The lights went off and they both jumped. Now the closet was dark.

 _"Are you fucking kidding me?"_ Holtzmann sat on the floor hugging her legs.

Erin looked at Holtzmann. _Holtzmann, something is wrong with you, just tell me what's wrong."_ Erin tried to grab Holtzmann's hand but Holtzmann took her hand away.

_"Don't..."_

Erin looked concerned now. What was going on? _"Are you...are you scared?"_

_"I'm...I'm not I just-"_

_"You don't like small spaces?"_

Holtzmann sigh. _"I don't...I just...I can't stay here long, I can't."_

_"Hey, it's alright. I'm right here."_

_"There is n-no way to c-calm me down. I always h-hace a p-panick attack."_

Erin thought what could help her to calm down. She's never been in a situation like this and it scared her but she had to help Holtzmann, she couldn't just let her have the panic attack. _"Well...I've read that having a person to hug you helps."_

Holtzmann looked at Erin and nodded. _"Maybe it can work."_

Erin sat beside Holtzmann and wrapped one of her arms around her neck. Holtzmann tensed but leaned into her side to stay close to Erin. Holtzmann was still trembling, Erin felt bad for Holtzmann, she never saw her like this, Holtzmann was strong and she was scared of anything, or at least that's what she thought. Erin grabbed Holtzmann's hand and intertwined their fingers. Holtzmann was calming down now so that was good. Holtzmann rested her head on Erin's shoulder and Erin couldn't help but kiss her forehead.

 _"How many ghost do you think there is?"_ Holtzmann asked quietly.

Erin thought that maybe she wanted to distract herself so she decided to do answer. _"Maybe 4? We got one, you heard just one laugh so, maybe there is one in here and two with Abby and Patty."_

_"That will make them 5, I bet that the ghost we were looking for is in the third floor."_

_"Right. Smart."_ Erin smiled a little.

Holtzmann smiled a little. _"Do you think they noticed that we are not looking for the ghost anymore?"_

_"Maybe, they are probably fighting the other two ghosts."_

_"Right."_ Holtzmann nodded slowly. _"You know...I don't normally talk about my life or private things but...I'm afraid of scare of small spaces because on school they used to make fun of me. They used to lock me on closets or lockers. I spent almost 2 hrs in there until a teacher found me. Also...my parents used to yell at each other a lot, my mom complaining about how disappointed she was of me and my dad complaining about that I wasn't his daughter. They used to lock me in a small room so I could learn my mistakes. That's why I don't like to be on small spaces."_ Holtzmann had tears in her eyes.

Erin never saw Holtzmann like this, she really didn't know what to do. She just hold her tight and let Holtzmann cry in her arms. Holtzmann crying? There was no way that she was this way but...she was, she just didn't like people to know that.

 _"I won't leave you, ok? I won't. I promise."_ Erin kissed her forehead again and sigh.

 _"Thank you."_ Holtzmann whispered.

The light came back and they both looked around. Holtzmann felt someone grabbing her from behind.

_"Gilbert!"_

Erin felt Holtzmann leaving her arms and saw a door open in the wall. _"Holtzmann!"_ She followed her and saw the ghost they were looking for throwing Holtzmann to the wall and then to the floor. _"Leave her!"_ Erin ran to Holtzmann.

She saw Abby and Patty behind the ghost and grabbed Holtzmann in her arms. _"Holtz, please wake up. Holtzy, come on."_ Erin felt tears in her eyes. _"Come on! Wake up."_ Erin caressed her cheek.

 _"Is she alright?"_ Patty walked to them.

 _"She's not responding. We have to take her to the hos-"_ Erin felt Holtzmann moving and looked down. _"Holtz?"_

 _"What happend?"_ Holtzmann touched her head. She looked at her hand and had blood.

 _"Oh god...we need to get you to the car, come on."_ Erin helped Holtzmann to stand up and Patty helped them to get to the car. They put her on the back seat and Erin sat beside her. Erin kissed Holtzmann's cheek. _"You'll be ok, baby."_ Erin looked at Abby. _"Abby, drive now!"_

***************

Erin walked to Holtzmann's room and smiled. _"You woke up."_

 _"Yeah, with a headache."_ Holtzmann touched her head.

Erin nodded and sat beside her. _"Yeah well, you hit your head pretty hard. The doctor said you'll be alright but, you need to stay awake for a few hours."_

_"But I'm sleepy, I want to go back to sleep again."_

Erin shook her head. _"There's no way you're going back to sleep, not while I'm here. I'll stay awake with you."_

_"Why would you do that?"_

_"Because I will take care of you."_ Erin smiled.

Holtzmann smiled a little. _"Alright."_ Holtzmann smirked. _"Baby."_

Erin looked at her. _"Did you...you hear what I said?"_

 _"And I felt the kiss on my cheek, you were about to touch my lips, you know?"_ Holtzmann smirked and winked at her.

Erin couldn't help but blush. _"Shut it, Holtzmann."_

 _"You can call me baby, I won't care, babe."_ Holtzmann smirked.

Erin rolled her eyes and smiled. _"You're such a dork."_

 _"But you love this dork."_ Holtzmann bit her lip.

 _"You are back."_ Erin nodded and laughed a little.

 _"I never left."_ Holtzmann smiled and then looked at her hands. _"About what I said on the closet-"_

 _"Stays between you and I."_ Erin nodded.

Holtzmann looked at her. _"Thank you."_

Erin smiled. _"You're welcome."_

 _"So...baby..."_ Holtzmann smirked. _"What should we do? You won't let me sleep and I don't want to get bored."_

_"I don't know, we can play a game or we can watch a movie."_

_"I got a better idea, I bet you will like that idea." Holtzmann smirked and bit her lip._

_"Wha do you want to-"_

Holtzmann interrupted Erin by pressing her lips against Erin's. Erin gasped but then melted in the kiss. Erin grabbed Holtzmann face in her hands and depended the kisss. This wasn't Erin's first time kissing someone but damn it, it felt like it was her first kiss, she never kissed someone like this before, it was a whole new feeling and she loved it. Erin moaned in the kiss and Holtzmann smiled a little against her lips, she kept kissing Erin and made her sit on her lap. Holtzmann grabbed Erin's waist and held her. After a few moments they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

 _"So...what do you say?"_ Holtzmann winked at Erin.

Erin bit her lip. _"I love the idea."_ Erin kissed Holtmann again.

Abby and Patty giggled and they clinked their hands. _"You owe me 20 bucks, Abby."_ Patty smirked.

 _"Not fair, I said that they were going to end up togethe_ r."

 _"Yeah, in a week and that they were going to kiss on Holtzy's office but no. And I said they were going to kiss tonight and they did. You owe me thos 20 bucks, dude."_ Patty left and Abby followed her complaining.

Erin and Holztmann smiled into the kiss. _"You are amazing, Holtzmann."_ Erin smiled and caressed Holtzmann's cheek.

_"You can just call me Jillian."_

Erin looked at Holtzmann surprised. _"Really? I thought you didn't like anyone to call you like that."_

 _"You are an exception, I love how you say it."_ Holtzmann smiled.

Erin smiled and kissed Holtzmann again, letting her hands slide into Holtzmann's hair. _"I can get used to this."_

 _"You should, darling."_ Holtzmann smirked and kissed Erin again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't seen the movie but I already got Holtzmanned and I'm already in love with Holtzbert so, I decided to write about them. Hope you like it(:


End file.
